Lourd de Veyra
Lourd de Veyra (born February 11, 1975) is a Filipino musician, emcee, poet, journalist, TV host, broadcast personality and activist who became famous as the vocalist of the Manila-based jazz rock band Radioactive Sago Project.De Veyra has published three books of poetry: Subterranean Thought Parade, Shadowboxing in Headphones and InsectissimoThis is a Crazy Planets is a collection of essays from his Spot.ph blog''SuperPanalo Sounds!'' is his first novel.In 2014, de Veyra released a compilation of his speeches entitled Lourd de Veyra's Little Book of Speeches and a book entitled Espiritu at the 35th Manila International Book Fair. Early life De Veyra went to Quirino Elementary School for grade school and to Colegio de San Juan de Letran for high school. He then graduated with a Bachelor of Arts in Journalism from the University of Santo Tomas.He has thrice been a recipient of a Don Carlos Palanca Memorial Award for Literature - A third prize in essay (English division) in 1999, a second prize in the same category in 2003, and a first prize in teleplay (Filipino division) in 2004.When the hardcore punk band Dead Ends ended their four-year hiatus, he became one of the band's guitarists in 1994, sharing guitar chores with the band's leader and founder Al Dimalanta, making Dead Ends a four-piece band. The band then recorded their comeback and final album, the influential Mamatay sa Ingay (1995); it had a sound different from their past materials, having more of a crossover-thrash approach. Dead Ends disbanded in 1996 (because of Jay Dimalanta's passing), after which de Veyra briefly became a member of Al Dimalanta's new band Throw (band); the band also included de Veyra's brother Francis, who played the bass. Lourd de Veyra is the nephew of singer/guitarist Mike Hanopol.De Veyra was one of the hosts of Sapul sa Singko and is in Aksyon on TV5, and in Tayuan Mo at Panindigan and Wasak on AksyonTV. He was the main host of the action documentary show Lupet until its relaunch in early 2011.In 2013, de Veyra hosted another show for TV5 called History with Lourd. Television *''T.O.P.A.K.'' (ABC 5 now TV5, 1997–2001) *''MYX Halo-Halo'' (MYX Channel, 2000–2002, re-aired 2014) *''Sine Kulay'' (RPN 9, 2003–2004) *''Home Along Da Airport'' (ABS-CBN, 2003) *''Eat Bulaga'' (GMA 7, 2003-2005) - guest contestant *''TEN: The Evening News'' (TV5, 2008–2010) *''Sapul sa Singko'' (TV5, 2010–2012) (segment: "Word of the Lourd"; 2008–present) *''Lupet!'' (TV5, 2010–2011) (replaced by KC Montero) *''Tayuan Mo at Panindigan'' (Aksyon TV, 2011–present) *Aksyon (TV5, 2011–present) *''Wasak'' (Aksyon TV, 2011–2014) *''Word of the Lourd'' (TV5, 2010–2011) *''Hindi Pa Tapos Ang Laban'' (TV5, 2011–2012) *''Exsaktong Impunto'' (TV5, 2012–present) *''Lulubog, Lilitaw Sa Ilalim ng Tulay'' (TV5, 2012–present) *Good Morning Club (TV5, 2013-2014) - "Love Hurts Segment" *''History: Tsismis noon, Kasaysayan ngayon'' (TV5, 2013-present) *Good Morning Ser (TV5, 2014) *Aksyon Sa Umaga (TV5, 2014–present) *''A-Ha!'' (GMA 7, 2014) *''Boys Ride Out'' (9TV, 2014) *''Bogart Case Files'' (9TV, 2015) - guest cameo *''Sabado Badoo'' (GMA 7, 2015) - cameo featured footage *''Kontrabando'' (TV5, 2015) *''Barangay Utakan'' (TV5, 2015) *''Tonight With Arnold Clavio'' (GMA News TV, 2016) - guest *''Tunay Na Buhay'' (GMA 7, 2016) Radio *''RockEd Radio'' (NU107, 2011; Jam 88.3, 2012–present) *''Chillax Radio'' (92.3 News FM, 2011–present) *''Ang Sabi ni Lourd'' (92.3 News FM, 2012–2013)